Sing and Dance with Barney
Sing and Dance with Barney! Trivia * Linda wears the same clothes Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys, Colors Are Fun!, Blue is Frustrated, Everybody Do Your Share!, July is Camp Northland, Going for a Car Ride, Cinderella, A Trip Around The World, The Yankee Doodle Mouse, Sharing in the Fun, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Big Barnyard Show and Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from What Is Blue Trying to Do?. And a long hair. Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! # Barney Theme Song (Sharing is Caring!'s version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Sharing is Caring!) # Hi Jeff (Play for Exercise!) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Play for Exercise!) # Reading Jeff invitations!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # Barney The More We Get Together (1999 version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from I Love to Sing with Barney! (1st), My Family and Me, I Love to Sing with Barney! (2nd) and An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Hi Hannah (My Family and Me!) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (Barney's Talent Show's version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! # Barney Theme Song (Sing and Dance with Barney's version) (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # Derek and Tina comes to visit (Clip from On The Move (with the audio) and Audio from Trading Places!, It's Time for Counting! and Sing and Dance with Barney!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (Sing and Dance with Barney!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Sing And Dance with Barney) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 52 Coming Be Still Later Same As Season 4 I Love You (Laugh!!!) (Demo Version) Part 1 to 26 Finally in December 2016 to June 2017 (2000 Version) Part 1 to 46 Coming Be Still Later Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation